


套路 第六十二章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第六十二章





	套路 第六十二章

猝不及防的，纯情的少年原以为藏得很好的甜蜜心事，就这么被当事人毫不留情地戳穿，方浅的脑中也轰地炸开了。  
“你、你你你，你怎么，我、我，我……”  
方浅的脸还被江喻亭捏着，急着想辩解却几度咬到自己的舌头，江喻亭才松开了手。  
方浅近乎绝望地看着江喻亭。他很恐惧，万一江喻亭因此厌恶他，他不敢想象。方浅绞尽脑汁，想把这层被捅破的窗户纸糊回去。  
“江哥，我……”  
就在这时，一直似笑非笑的江喻亭，微微仰起了头，伸出了舌头，在自己的唇上舔了舔。  
方浅的视线追随着那一小截淡红色的舌头，在江喻亭有些干燥的唇上转了一圈，然后彻底失去了思考和控制的能力，身体完全服从了本能，抬起一手撑着大门，把江喻亭禁锢在狭小的空间里，低头就往他的唇上亲去。  
可方浅的脸猝然撞在了一块温热却不太柔软的物体上。  
千钧一发之际，江喻亭把手放到了两人的嘴唇之间，温热的掌心挡住方浅的唇，轻轻地把他推开了些许。  
方浅的眼里泛起血丝。被江喻亭拒绝的感觉，让他心痛得都要裂开了。  
“小浅。”  
但是，江喻亭挑起眉朝他笑了。那形状姣好的丹凤眼微弯着，其间风情万种，方浅虽然体会不到多少其中的意味，但他的心还是实实在在地漏了一拍。  
“你这顺序，不对吧？”  
江喻亭低哑的声音与平时截然不同，句尾微微上扬的语调充满了诱惑感。  
终于意识到江喻亭并不是在拒绝他，方浅热血沸腾，过度供血的大脑骤然开窍。  
“江哥，我喜欢你，好喜欢你，喜欢得不得了……你呢，你喜欢我吗？”  
方浅的眼神如同他的告白，直白而热情。  
江喻亭低下头，脸颊泛起淡淡的红，低声笑了。  
捂在方浅嘴上的手挪开了。  
方浅的眼神都亮了，激动不已，有些粗暴地捏着江喻亭的脸，让他抬起头，变成与刚才一模一样的角度，才放轻力道，红着脸，小心翼翼地亲上了那渴望已久的饱满的唇。

江喻亭的唇，很热，很软，乖顺地任由方浅亲吻。  
第一次与人接吻的方浅，不得要领地轻吻着对方那两片干燥的唇，直到它们变得湿漉漉的，还不舍得放开。终于，一只手强硬地按住了方浅的头，那两片唇不耐烦地抖了抖，微微张开了，灼热的舌从中探了出来，在他的唇上挑衅地舔了一圈，趁着他怔愣一瞬间，闯进了他的口中。  
呆若木鸡的方浅怔怔地忍受着口中横蛮的入侵者，终于在那光滑的舌头划过他上颚的那一刻，又麻又痒的触电感把他脑里那一锅沸腾的血都点着了。  
方浅把江喻亭重重地压在门上，反客为主，疯狂地啃咬着江喻亭的舌头，逼得它瑟瑟缩缩地逃了回去，他又像一条追逐猎物的狼狗，追到了江喻亭紧闭的双唇前，被拦在了门外，便泄愤似的把江喻亭两片温润的唇咬到出血。  
“唔……”  
江喻亭败下阵来，痛哼出声。  
方浅却浑身一颤，愣在原地，像是按了暂停键。

江喻亭趁机扭开头，企图从方小疯狗的禁锢中逃出来。甫一动，腹部就碰到了一个硬物，方浅又是一颤。江喻亭轻笑一声，又故意碰了碰，正想说话，就被方浅不知所措地紧紧环抱着，哀求道：“江哥！求你！不要动了，也不要说出来！”  
江喻亭忍俊不禁，努力忍着笑声，憋得身体都得发起了抖。  
方浅委屈地把头搭在江喻亭的肩上，贪婪地呼吸着江喻亭的味道，闷闷地说：“对不起，我真的控制不住。让我再抱一会好吗？就抱一会，过一会它就会好的，求你了，江哥……”  
江喻亭觉得有点好笑，但更多的是心疼。  
这小朋友到底是有多缺爱，才会连想要个拥抱都得这样苦苦哀求？

“傻瓜，你光抱着是不会好的。你喜欢我，和我接吻当然会硬，这不是要道歉的事情，而且……”  
江喻亭侧头亲了亲方浅的耳廓，看着方浅脸上的绯红蔓延到耳廓，才轻轻推了推方浅，好让自己直起腰。  
“我也硬了。”  
他刚站直，他同样起了反应的地方，就与方浅的硬物碰到了一起。  
江喻亭轻轻挺腰顶着方浅的东西，描摹着对方的形状。意识到那东西的尺寸有点出乎意料，登时浑身都热了起来。他拉起方浅的手，放在了自己的勃发上，艰难地说：“小浅，摸摸我。”  
方浅的呼吸顿时乱了。  
方浅颤抖的手有些犹豫地隔着西装裤握住了江喻亭硬起的性｀器，被忽视已久的地方传来令人战栗的快感，江喻亭的口中无法抑制的溢出了呻吟：“哈……”  
像是受到鼓舞，方浅又试探地在有些濡湿的顶端轻轻地画着圈，江喻亭整个人都抖了起来，连声音也颤了：“帮我解开……”  
“在这里？会被人看到的！”  
与还有几分清醒的方浅不同，江喻亭已经被酒精和情｀欲烧昏了头。他艰难地打开了房门，方浅拽进了卧室，扔在了床上，然后粗暴地扯下自己太过合身以至于把下`身勒得发疼的西装裤，才跨坐在了方浅的大腿上。  
巧合的是，江喻亭今天穿的是一条纯白的三角内裤，正如方浅的梦。不同的是，里面包裹的硬物撑开了一侧裤腿，露出了些许肉色，上方的布料也湿了一大片。  
方浅粗喘着，不待江喻亭催促，就拉开了那侧的裤腿，把被束缚已久的性｀器和双丸都从侧面放了出来。  
江喻亭的性｀器笔直，形状很好看，长度普通，却比一般人粗了一点。原本稍暗的颜色此时因为充血变得深红，顶端的湿润与内裤间还连着一条透明的丝线，屋子里顿时充满了情｀欲的味道。  
方浅用手截过那条丝线，顺着它，握上了灼热的坚`挺，缓缓地上下撸动起来。  
“嗯……”  
热度源源不断地从坚硬的地方传来，江喻亭狭长的丹凤眼半闭着，还是耐不住情热的折磨，近乎撕扯地脱下了自己的衬衫，一颗扣子被绷了出来，掉在了二人之间。  
方浅松手去捡，却被江喻亭按倒在了床上。  
“扣唔唔……”  
方浅刚想说话，衣服就被江喻亭掀到了脸上。他好不容易把头挣出来，江喻亭已经把他的衣服扭紧了，还打了两个结，把他的双手固定在了头上。  
“江哥！”  
方浅羞恼地喊道。  
江喻亭充耳不闻，把方浅急匆匆出门来不及换的宽松居家裤连同内裤一起拽了下来。  
全`裸的方浅让江喻亭呼吸一窒。  
上次方浅在他家洗澡，江喻亭就发现了，方浅虽然瘦，身上还是有点肉的，除了营养不均衡导致肌肤有些过分苍白，看起来还是健康的。方浅的体格正介于少年与青年之间，骨架还没完全长开。纤细的腰身，白`皙的皮肤，都有一股少年人的青涩感。但胯间高高竖起的性｀器青筋暴起，又粗又长，还微微上弯，像是昭告着它的主人早已成熟。  
江喻亭戳了戳气势汹汹的地方，问：“小浅，你的营养是不是都被这里吸收了？”  
“嗯……！江哥！！！”  
虽然正以不堪的姿势受辱，但最让方浅难堪的是，他的下`身在被江喻亭握住之后，就很诚实地抖了抖，吐出了一股微浊的黏液，他已经濒临爆发，只能哀求：  
“江哥，江哥！不要弄了……我要……忍不住了……”  
江喻亭闻言，松开手，起身从床头柜里摸出一个粉红色的跳蛋，和一瓶润滑油。  
“你、你……”  
看方浅吓得不轻，江喻亭知道他肯定是误会了什么，但又想使坏，故意挑起眉，问：“怎么？不愿意？你不喜欢我？”  
“我，喜欢的……江哥，你轻点，我、我、我是第一次！”  
江喻亭忍住笑，慢条斯理地往跳蛋上倒润滑，抹开，然后坏笑着往方浅的身下探去。  
方浅又是害怕又是期待地闭上眼。  
一个冰凉圆滑的东西抵住了他的会阴，“嗡”地开始震动。  
“啊啊啊——”  
方浅惊叫出声，本能地夹起了腿，却只把江喻亭的手和跳蛋一同压在了身下，没有丝毫影响跳蛋的运作。  
江喻亭坏心眼地调高了震动频率，随着陡然变强的震动，方浅蓦地一颤，短促地哼了一声，抵在下腹部的性｀器就喷出了好几股粘稠的精｀液。


End file.
